


The Apple Falls Far

by Cyane



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, F/F, Friendship/Love, Minor Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Useless Lesbians, almost modern au but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyane/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: Eugénie is attacked on her way back home, and saved by the Count. Surprisingly, he knows about her secret relationship... and even more surprisingly, he approves.





	The Apple Falls Far

**Author's Note:**

> Because Louise and Eugénie are canonically lesbians and if my conservative, heteronormative English teacher can see that, then so can you.  
> Again, apologies if there are any geographical/historical errors, etc.

Louise had begged her not to go through the darkened city streets late at night. The pianist had even gone so far as to suggest that Eugénie stay in Pointoise-lés-Noyon for the night, and return in the morning. 

Of course, when Eugénie had seen the group of men leering at her from the front of a bar there, it was already decided that she would be leaving back for Meaux as soon as her letter to Valentine de Villefort, who had been married into the Morrel family, as delivered to Maximilien Morrel.

Unfortunately, the group of men was the least of Eugénie's problems. Traveling in the darkening city always set her teeth on edge. She kept her chin firmly pointed high, daring anyone to come towards her as she walked briskly down the alleyway.

Upon Louise's request, Eugénie had disguised herself as a man once again, knowing that it would make the journey back much safer. 

Another two blocks rolled by. Eugénie get a swell of satisfaction, knowing that Louise has been worried over nothing. At the rate she was going, Eugénie would be back with her lover before the sun came up, and they would be able to spend the following Sunday together. 

"Hey, there, son-"

Eugénie gasped as a heavy hand fell on her shoulder. It was far too high-pitched a noise for a man to have made, and the bum who had stopped her paused in confusion. 

"You're a little lady, ain't 'ya?" 

"Get _off_!" Eugénie screamed, trying to shove the man away. His grin grew as she put up a fight, but it was obvious that he; being a good two feet taller and hundred pounds heavier, would win. "Leave me alone!"

The man continued trying to wrestle her against the wall, and after a moment, Eugénie's heart sank. 

"Louise!" She sobbed helplessly. 

In her weakening attempts to thrash and escape, Eugénie did not notice the second figure who had come down the alleyway, a grim expression marring his face. 

She only saw this figure after he had torn the man off of her, and hit his head with the butt of a pistol. The man slumped to the dirty ground and Eugénie took off in a run, heading for the end of the alley. 

"Eugénie Danglars!" The man called after her. 

"Where do I recognize that voice?" Eugénie questioned, turning around. "Why, you're the Count of Monte Cristo who talked of Andrea Cavalcanti at my marriage signing!"

The Count- for it was the Count, indeed- smiled dryly. "Did I make such an impression?"

Eugénie narrowed her eyes. "And what, may I ask, is the Count of Monte Cristo doing in Italy, following me through the darkened streets? It's out of the possibility of coincidence, Count."

"I assure you, Mademoiselle Danglars, that I was simply stopping for a late night walk. I have been visiting Italy with Maximilien, and I join him again tomorrow. I assume you just returned from the Morrel residence?"

His words did nothing to assure trust in the girl. "Well, thank you for trying to help, but I have myself handled, thank you," Eugénie said shortly, crossing her arms across the boyish, muddied jacket she had worn as part of her dusguise. Evidently, it hadn't worked at all. 

"Back to d'Armilly, yes?"

Eugénie felt her breath leave her. The Count had purposefully left off titles to assume a gender-neutral name, but she knew that he knew. 

"How...? It's-- it's not... Louise is my best friend and we are traveling together," Eugénie sputtered angrily. 

"Mademoiselle Danglars, let's speak plainly, shall we? You are returning to your lover, Louise d'Armilly, who is the woman you eloped with."

"Prove it!" Eugénie hissed, almost madly. 

The Count's smile didn't waver. "Please don't take my words as a threat or insult, Mademoiselle. I only mean to say that I am well aware of your engagements with Madame d'Armilly."

Confusion washed over the younger girl. "What do you mean by them, then? If you don't wish--"

"--I only wish to give the both of you my best wishes. Your relationship hardly concerns me, but your secret is safe. I have no quarrels on the matter. But you are part of the wretched Danglars family, and I can only feel thankful you haven't married Andrea Cavalcanti, now known as Benedetto."

"You said that on purpose!" Eugénie realized. "You said those things, at the marriage signing; you purposefully said those things then, to disrupt the marriage!"

The Count let out a dramatic sigh. "The Danglars family has been poisoned, Eugénie. Benedetto was a criminal. I did what anyone would have done. Please do not make me appear better than I truly am."

Eugénie didn't argue, but her face softened again. "Well... then, thank you."

The Count nodded. "Now, I don't suppose it's safe for you to continue your journey back to Miss d'Armilly. I shall escort you, then?"

Immediately the girl's expression closed off in a hard glare, and she opened her mouth to retort, but then she remembered the group of men at the bar, and the man that she hadn't been able to fight off.

"Fine; but only because I would enjoy company. I don't need you as an escort or as a protector," she said feircely. The Count chuckled and nodded.

"Then lead the way, Mademoiselle. I would be glad to be in the company of a Danglars as un-Danglars-ish as you are."

Eugénie wasn't sure wether to take the remark as a compliment or an insult, so she simply nodded and began marching confidently down the alleyway, The Count of Monte Cristo at her heels. 

Although she would never admit it, even to herself, Eugénie felt absolutely relieved, much safer with someone like the Count watching over her- someone who, against all odds, _approved_ of her unconventional relationship with Louise d'Armilly. 

...even enough to turn on Andrea Cavalcanti, enough to save her from the marraige and keep her secret. 

A swell of gratitude blossomed in her bosom and Eugénie shoved it down so she wouldn't do something ridiculous, such as blatantly thank the Count _again._

Little did she know that, directly behind her, the Count of Monte Cristo was smiling, enjoying the irony, that, despite it all, in another world, where her parentage was different- they could've gotten along quite well.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: reviewed this, apologies for so many commas. Ffs. Sorry. Lol that last sentence is an absolute mess.


End file.
